


Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Linda thinks about something. Set when Undertaker had kidnapped Stephanie.





	Thoughts

Linda didn't consider herself a smoker. She only smoked when she was stressed out, and right now she was stressed. She took another drag of her cigarette. Holding the smoke in her lungs for five seconds, and then letting it slip out. She sighed.

Why couldn't Undertaker had kidnapped her? She found him attractive. He was super hot! She would have gave him a lap dance. She used to be a stripper before Vince. Vince had took her home and formed sexual activities with her. And the rest was history.

She took a long drag of her cigarette. Now Vince was an angry man feuding with a bald headed beer drinker, and the Lord of Darkness. Linda wanted to be Queen of Darkness, not Stephanie. If only things could be different. 

Linda took one last drag before putting out her cigarette. Blowing the smoke out of lungs, she went outside.


End file.
